


Memoirs of Hyrule

by Xingularity



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Post-Canon, Spoilers, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingularity/pseuds/Xingularity
Summary: A series of stories and memoirs detailing the events that have transpired in the same Hyrule between different times. Each chapter focuses on one particular individual, as they express their thoughts on what has happened after the Great Calamity.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Wings of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> !!! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AGE OF CALAMITY. If you haven't played the game and you want to experience it first then I suggest getting caught up with the story first !!!
> 
> Been a while since I wrote something. I've been into Age of Calamity lately and I decided I wanna do this where it's a collection of short stories and memoirs from the perspectives of the characters in the tags, post-game. I plan to finish every character and since they're short, they're easier to manage. Here's hoping I finish everything by February or so. Hope you enjoy this chapter focusing on Teba, one of the most underrated characters in the game (as well as one of the most broken ones to play as in AoC lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that focuses on Teba, a Rito Warrior who constantly balances protecting his village with being a family man.

_“These past few days have been. . .something, to say the least. I still couldn’t process all that happened. One minute I was trying to sharpen my skills at the old Flight Range, and the next thing you know it, I was fighting off monsters alongside the Rito Champion. I couldn’t wrap my head around it. I was there, in the Great Calamity, getting the chance to pilot Divine Beast Vah Medoh alongside Master Revali. All that happened not too long ago, and yet I kinda miss those days, already. To think that I would be able to one day meet Master Revali, let alone fight alongside him in a great war. . .”_

_“Speaking of, Master Revali was nothing short of admirable. His technique is unmatched, just as the legends say. And the way he handles a bow. . .they say I’m one of the village’s best warriors right now, but I don’t even come close to the Rito Champion. Fighting alongside him was a thrilling learning experience. That said. . .while he was just as skillful as I imagined, he’s. . .not quite who I expected to be. He’s confident. A bit of a show-off at times, but he’s got the skills to back it up. I’d probably do the same if I could pull off some of the stunts he’s done. But there’s something about him and Link that I don’t quite get. I doubt that Link gets it too, poor fella.”_

_“At first, I thought he probably saw himself as the best among the Champions. But then I’d see the way he talks to the other Champions. He’d still have this sense of superiority over them but he seems way friendlier with him than he is with the boy. I wanted to ask him but I doubt Master Revali would want to answer that question. And Link. . .I knew I’d meet the fella again someday. I just didn’t think it’d be that way. It’s no wonder his name sounded so familiar, thought that was just some coincidence but he’s actually the Hylian Champion. I don’t know how he was able to live so long, but if I hadn’t met him, the Divine Beast would still be disrupting our village.”_

_“I got to meet some of the other Champions too. I also got to meet the princess and the king from a century ago. I even met folks from the same time period as me. Guess all four of us were brought to the past to help stop the Great Calamity. It was tough but we all managed to pull through. It was a story I doubt I’ll ever forget and I’m glad to have been part of it, but there’s something I don’t quite get. If we beat the Great Calamity, then that means we’ve changed the future, right? But everything else seems to be the same. Not much has changed. Heck, no one even noticed that I left because the time here barely moved while I was gone.”_

_“Everything was just as how it was before I left. After being brought back here, I went back to the village and nothing changed. Maybe all that was just some wild dream I had, one that felt completely real. I mean, it’s either that or everything that happened there went was a different version of Hyrule. A different timeline or something. I don’t know much about how time works but if I think about it. . .it’d be kind of bittersweet, I suppose? I fought alongside Master Revali during the Great Calamity, the other three and I helped the Champions stop the Great Calamity, but then it’d all be in a different future.”_

_“It’s. . .a bit sad if you put it that way, but it makes sense. Besides, even if the Master Revali I fought alongside wasn’t exactly the one I grew up hearing stories about, at least I had a part in helping him and all the other Champions. That alone was worth the journey for me. And as much as I’d like to tell my family about all this, or even Harth and the other guys, I doubt they’d even believe me. But seeing Link, Master Revali, the Champions and everyone else fight so hard during that war, it’s inspiring. It makes me want to work even harder. To be as good as the Champion, to protect Rito Village better, and to make Saki and Tuli proud.”_


	2. Rito Tenacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that focuses on Revali, the Rito Champion who has been made as such for his talent and pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AGE OF CALAMITY. If you haven't played the game and you want to experience it first then I suggest getting caught up with the story first !!!

_“It has been a week since Calamity Ganon has been defeated. I’m not one for being sentimental, but that whole ordeal has been quite. . .something, to say the least. To think that so much can and have transpired in the previous months. Truth be told, I’ve yet to fully comprehend it all. Warriors from different nations and kingdoms, as well as those of a world not quite like ours, all unified under one army against the Great Calamity. Such would surely be a tale that is to be passed down for generations to come, and boy would it have been wonderful if I were to be the forefront of it all.”_

_“Unfortunately, that was not the case. However, to have been part of such an ordeal was enough to have the name Revali, the Champion of the Rito, echo throughout the land. That, I am sure of. And as spectacular as I was (and still am), it would be asinine if I were to take all the credit myself. The other Warriors have all fought spectacularly, as well. From the raw, unbridled strength of the Goron heroes, Daruk and Yunobo, to the grace and tenacity of the Gerudo chieftains Urbosa and Riju. Not to mention, the dedication and skill exerted by Mipha and Sidon. Even His Majesty and Impa have fought well. Truth be told, I didn’t think that the King of Hyrule still had it in him.”_

_“And how could I forget about Teba. Of course, he could not hope to achieve half the things I have but. . .he seems to have achieved so much that even I myself have struggled with. Unlike the other warriors from a different time, where I could at least see a few similarities between them and the other Champions, I feel that Teba and I have barely anything in common. Apart from the both of us being Rito warriors, we don’t seem to share anything. Our appearances do not match, our roles within the village are different, even the skills we have are far from similar. What he lacks in mobility, he makes up for it with power. My shots are precise and narrow, while his seem to be a bit more erratic, yet destructive.”_

_“Neither of us were related by blood, but we were able to share a few moments of respite here and there. He’s told me tales of the future, about his family, about the Village a century from now, and about me. As expected, I have made a name for myself, even in his time. What I did not expect, however, was to also be remembered as a tragic hero; the Rito Champion who was unlike any other, considered to be the best among the rest, but also having lost in battle during the Great Calamity. To think that the same fate may have befell onto me, had it not been for Teba’s intervention, as well as. . . **his** arrival.”_

_“Speaking of, both he and the princess have fought admirably, as well. Truthfully, I did not think that the princess would be capable of battle. It was not because I saw her weak, but more so because I saw that her talents laid elsewhere. She’s not exactly as skilled of a warrior as Urbosa is, but she’s far from someone you should underestimate. As for the knight with the darkness-sealing sword. . .sigh.” I despise having to even mention this, but he’s perhaps the most skilled of us all. Just saying that bothers me. Link bothers me. I can’t quite place my thumb on it but he makes my gorge rise!”_

_“Even so, I don’t outright **hate** the knight. Yes, I wished to see him fail on multiple occasions, but I wouldn’t want to wish death upon him. What I do wish was that it wasn’t I who ended up making a fool out of myself, in front of him. The worst part is that I don’t even know what goes on his thoughts. Tch. I should not be dwelling on all this. And perhaps. . .it may about time I drop the charade, as well. Toying with the little Hylian is quite fun, but I know when it’s time to finally withdraw. The next time I see him, I’ll be sure to properly thank Link. And perhaps when that day comes. . .I’ll finally be able to understand him. But until then, I 've still got work to do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month has been busier for me, so that's why it took this long. I do plan to have maybe six more chapters done by next week, though. SInce this is pretty short. Also, I'd be lying if my mind didn't end up somewhat drifting towards RevaLink teritory while writing this but akjskaajsjsa. Hope you guys enjoy!!!


	3. Diamond in the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that focuses on Yunobo, a Goron who strives to live up to the name of his grandfather, Daruk, in his own little ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AGE OF CALAMITY. If you haven't played the game and you want to experience it first then I suggest getting caught up with the story first !!!
> 
> Third chapter out. This one's about Yunobo. I'd feel that Gorons don't think (or talk, seeing as how this chapter is shorter) about things too much, so with Yunobo I decided to have him basically talk about how fun his journey were, rather than have it similar to Teba's part, where he remarks on what an experience it has been, but also note about how bittersweet it is. Anyways, hope you folks enjoy!

_“Boy, what a week it has been! Or has it been a month? I’m not really that great when it comes to time, but everything still feels so fresh to me! Travelling to a different time, meeting the Great Daruk, getting to fight with him and the other Champions, and all those monsters! Everything was so exciting (and kinda scary too)! I wish the folks here could’ve went with me on such an epic battle. I’ve learned so much too, and I can’t wait to use some of the stuff I’ve figured out with the things I usually do around here! Whew!”_

_“Speaking of, seeing Great Daruk again feels great! Well, I guess it was the first time we’ve met each other, but I think I saw a ghost that looked like him after the Divine Beast stopped its rampage. I know that the Great Daruk is supposed to be my ancestor, my grandpa I think, but meeting him feels more like meeting some sort of a Goron god than an ol’ family reunion. He was so wise, so strong, and so brave too. I thought that nothing could phase the Great Daruk but then that’s when he told me a little secret: He’s scared of dogs. I don’t get this feeling, but it kinda makes me feel nice to know that the Great Daruk is afraid of something.”_

_“If he could be the Goron Champion and be afraid of dogs, then I think I can to! Well. . .I don’t think I could ever be the new Champion, but I think I can be almost as great as him! And to be fair, dogs do kinda make my heart stop. I’m not as scared of them as I am with monsters and heights and a lot of other stuff, but sometimes one shows up behind ya’ and just barks outta nowhere, yeesh. Anyways, me and the Great Daruk had a lot of fun together that I wish I could’ve stuck around longer. But just being able to fight alongside him was such a big honor for me! OH! And I got to help him pilot the Divine Beast, too! I still had a lot to learn, but it was fun getting to crush all those monsters and Guardians with the stomps of Vah Radunia? Rudania? Gosh, I still can’t get the name right. . .”_

_“Speaking of Divine Beasts, Link was there too! I knew I’d see that Hylian guy again, but I didn’t think it’d be that way. Not only that but he seems like a different Link than the one I’ve met. Like they’re the same person, but this Link doesn’t really know me. Makes sense, since he’s from a different time. All this time stuff is confusing, but I’m just glad I got to see the Great Daruk and Link again! And I’ve also met a bunch of other folks. I didn’t know what the other Champions were like, so it was nice getting to know them. I even got to see the other folks who came from here, and I can’t wait to meet them soon! Yeah, maybe I should try and find them. The Great Daruk has seen a lot of places, and I think I should do the same. I could even learn about new training techniques and maybe even new ways of cooking Rock Sirloins! . . .Maaaaaybe I should grab some food first before I actually set of on that adventure, heh!”_


	4. Goron Stalwart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that focuses on Daruk, the Goron Champion who has earned his title for his strength and relentlessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AGE OF CALAMITY. If you haven't played the game and you want to experience it first then I suggest getting caught up with the story first !!!

_“Ahh, nothing like a good rest after a fierce battle! The past days have been wild, fighting all those monsters, teaming up with an enormous army against Calamity Ganon. I couldn’t believe it, so many monsters roaming around Hyrule, with so many allies from a buncha different places, working together to save Hyrule! It’s all pretty exciting to just be there and join the fight, but I feel pretty beat after all that. I think I’m going to take a good break for a while before settin’ off to a new adventure! Still, I do kinda wish I could relive that great battle again, I’ve never had that much action in quite some time!”_

_“I got to work with the other Champions, which is always fun! Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, the little guy, even the tiny princess! They’re all the best brothers (and uh sisters too, I guess) I could ever ask for! And I even got to meet some new fellas during that fight. Met this kid named Yunobo who saved me from getting chewed by that pesky mini-Ganon. I was surprised that a kid also had the same power as me, then he told me he was from the future! That’s when it hit me that Yunobo is my descendant! I’m not used to the kid calling me the “Great Daruk”, but he’s been quite the help! Fun guy, too! Kinda reminds me of my own self when I was a tiny pebble. He’s scared of a lot of things, but he’s got spirit!”_

_“Now I wanna know what the future is like, I wonder if a lot is gonna change years from now. That’s too much to think about, though, so maybe I’ll just forget about it. But hey, so long as that kid is there, I’d say that Goron City is gonna be alright! If a Goron like me who’s scared of bein’ chased by dogs, got to be the Goron Hero, then I bet Yunobo can too! Heck, I even told him my secret just to give him a bit of inspiration. I hope he doesn’t tell anyone, though. Wouldn’t want the future to laugh at the Mighty Daruk for bein’ scared of puppies.”_

_“Anyways, everything’s been kinda peachy since we beat Calamity Ganon. Folks are living their lives like nothing happened, and there hasn’t really been any need for us Champions to team up again. I don’t mind the peace and quiet, but I sure do miss those guys. I hope the tiny princess summons us for a party or something, it’s gettin’ kinda boring in Goron City. We still got a bunch of stuff to do, but other than that, there ain’t much. Hm. . .maybe after I rest, I can go around Hyrule and see a bunch of different places. Seems kinda neat. I wanna see the other towns and cities in the kingdom, I’ve always wondered how everyone else lives their life.”_

_“Ya’ know. . .there isn’t all that to talk about. The Great Calamity is done, everyone’s off doin’ their own thing, and we’re ready to meet up again if the king needs us again. Yunobo and the other fellas he came with are now back in their future, and I do kinda hope I get to see em again! Maybe if another huge battle came to Hyrule, they’d come back to lend us a hand. I mean, without ‘em, I’m not even sure if I’d still be here yappin’ about all this, heh. Maybe a day like that could happen, seeing all of them again. But for now, I think I’m just gonna enjoy the peace for a bit longer.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda took a while cuz I wanted to enjoy my break (which started a week ago or) and 3D World + Bowser's Fury distracted me. With Persona 5 Strikers coming in a couple of days, I can't promise that the next chapters will come out this month, but I'll try! I'm hoping to at least squeeze in the next two this month. Also, Age of Calamity DLC has been announced and I am HYPED! Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. To be honest, it was kinda tough writing this one since I feel like the Gorons don't have too much insight to say and whatnot.


	5. Child of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that focuses on Riju, a young Gerudo girl who’s shouldered the responsibility of becoming the Gerudo Chieftain at an early age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AGE OF CALAMITY. If you haven't played the game and you want to experience it first then I suggest getting caught up with the story first !!!

_“Days have since passed since the events of the Great Calamity. Those words may seem confusing to many, but I somehow live in a world where it all makes sense. The Great Calamity was a historical event that has occurred 100 years ago in Hyrule. But for some reason, fate has chosen me as one of the few from this timeline to experience the Great Calamity in a different timeline, one with a far pleasant outcome. Saying all this sounds so strange but having lived through all that gave me a whole mix of emotions.”_

_“With how unusual this story sounds I was careful not to share this to anyone in the village. People would think that I was simply a child making up stories from my wildest dreams. The only person I trusted with this information was none other than Buliara. I trust her, I know full well that she would be able to understand that what I tell her is more than just a fabrication. . .Aaaand she also witnessed the portal to the new world appearing before me. She actually tried to stop me, but I no choice but to jump in.”_

_“The moment I saw Lady Urbosa, I knew I had to lend aid. I am not usually one for defying fate, but I am not particularly strict with abiding the tides of destiny, either. Everything after that was nothing short of exciting. Being able to meet someone like Lady Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion of old and my ancestor, it was exhilarating. Every moment I spent with her, I cherished. She would give me advice on how to become a better Chieftain. She would share bits of her past and herself whilst I did the same. And for the first time since my childhood, I was able to feel young once more.”_

_“Even with my age, I felt like I had to mature quickly. I could not continue clinging onto my childlike tendencies if I were to be the Chieftain. But I do envy the other girls from my city. Seeing them still being able to play around and enjoy their youth, I’m not saying that they are devoid of any responsibility, but at the same time they need not share the burden that I carry. So, to feel like I could be my age for once, it feels nice. It also helped that Lady Urbosa reminds me of my own mother. . .her company was quite comforting.”_

_“Speaking of, she told me stories about Princess Zelda, during the time I’ve spent with her. She told me how much Zelda meant to her and that, like myself, she was forced to grow up faster. Her mother passed at a young age, and she’s had the responsibility of awakening the Goddess’ power that lies dormant within her. I never knew that the princess also had the same burden. Knowing that I’m not alone feels comforting. And seeing as how Lady Urbosa and the princess were close, it seems that she was like a mother to her as well. I always thought of the Gerudo Champion to be a strong and fierce woman, but I did not know that her presence could be this comforting.”_

_“The time I’ve spent with Lady Urbosa were some of the most wonderful times I have. I’ve learned so much, I’ve had quite a bit of fun, and I do wish that I could stay with her a bit longer. But I know that couldn’t happen, and that once my task there was done, I would return to my own timeline. Of course, I’ve also met the other Champions and those from this world who were sent to help them. They were quite insightful. I’ve picked up a few pieces of knowledge and wisdom from them. I also met Link. He looks just like the Link I’ve once met, but he’s not quite the same person. This one seems to be a tad bit more serious, to say the least. He does have his moments, though.”_

_“Though the experience has been quite the journey, time continues to move forward. I may only be able to relive these events through my memories, but I will always use what I’ve learned in my life, in the days to come. Lady Urbosa was a great Gerudo Chief, and I wish to be able to emulate her greatness and protect Gerudo City from all harm, as its current Chieftain. I will use all my might to ensure that the Gerudo continue to flourish and grow stronger!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy was this easier to write than the previous chapters. i feel like gorons usually aren't the type to say too much about something or think too much about things that the issue i came across with this chapter was that idk how to not make it too long lol. i'll try to make the next chapter within this week. also, i've witnessed from my previous works that some folks seem to be willing to donate (idk why though i don't think what i'm doing here is all that great) but ig i'll leave a link here if anyone wants to be generous: https://ko-fi.com/xingularity
> 
> you don't have to donate and I feel kinda bad for even putting that link there but if ya want to then i'd be fine with that akjskjskajska. the fact that folks even read my stuff and give it kudos alone means a lot to me though, so thank you!! :)


	6. Gerudo Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that focuses on Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion who is willing to take upon any challenge, despite the importance of her position in Gerudo City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AGE OF CALAMITY. If you haven't played the game and you want to experience it first then I suggest getting caught up with the story first !!!

_“Time has passed since the battle against the Great Calamity. The event was nothing short of exhilarating. I can hardly believe that the kingdom of Hyrule has finally been freed from such a precarious state, and yet here we are. No longer are the days where warriors are to worry about the impending doom. Monsters still roam the world, though not as frequent as they once used to. And with a truce formed between the Royal Hyrulean Family and the Yiga Clan, Gerudo Town no longer had to deal with attacks from those rogues. Beyond simply restoring the peace to Hyrule, the War on the Calamity was quite the learning experience as well.”_

_“Having worked with the other Champions gave me insights on the different cultures of Hyrule, as well as the different skills a Champion can possess. Mipha, Daruk, Revali, all of them possess a form of strength that only they are capable of bearing. It’s no surprised that they have been chosen as the Champions of their people, and it has been quite the honor to have them not only as comrades, but as friends. Of course, the four of us weren’t the only Champions. Both the Hero and the Princess fought in the war and I must say I am proud to witness them grow into fine individuals. Link is the same boy he once was for the most part, but he continues to strive to become a better knight. As for my dear Little Bird, it gives me joy to see her be able to flourish into a confident and beautiful young woman. Sometimes, I still wish that my old friend could see her now. . .”_

_“Speaking of dear Zelda, there was one individual that I did not expect to meet during the war, one who I owe my life dearly too. Her name is Riju, and she is the Gerudo Chieftain from the Gerudo Town, one hundred years from now. At first, I could not quite understand how such a young girl became a Chief. There was no formal age requirement, and Riju is a smart young girl, but at her age, she should be allowed to focus more on having fun and enjoy her youth. Yet, already is she burdened with a huge responsibility at 12 years of age. Like Zelda, she lost her mother at a young age, and was forced to grow up quickly. It worries me to see another child having to take on the responsibilities of an adult early on, but I am confident that the future of the Gerudo is in good hands.”_

_“Riju may be smaller than most of the women who assume the role of Chieftain, but she is as tough as any Gerudo Warrior. I’d say she’s even more impressive than I am. When I was her age, I did not to worry as much as she did. With her tenacity, optimism, and a supporting individual behind her in the form of her friend Buliara, I have no reason to doubt Riju’s capabilities as a warrior. And I wish that I may meet her again someday. Other warriors from her timeline have come to aid the other Champions as well, and just as they’ve formed a bond with their predecessors, I have shared a bond with Riju. Ah, it’s somewhat amusing how I’ve yet to find a worthy spouse, and yet now I have two adorable princesses to look after.”_

_“With Hyrule’s warriors finally able to conquer the sinister remnants of the past, the future of the kingdom begins to look bright once more. I am glad to have met the ones I’ve met and live through the events that I have. And though there may not be a need to draw my blade once more, I still look forward to the days to come, and I shall continue to strive being a better Warrior, Champion, Chief and Friend. And perhaps in the days to come, I can go see how my Little Bird is doing. A friendly visit to the castle seems long overdue, now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while since the last chapter. not much to say here, but I hope you guys enjoy this short read!!


End file.
